vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
Hybrids 'are a cross-section between a vampire and werewolf. History , a vampire and werewolf hybrid]] The first hybrid, Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man from a different species. When the husband learned about her wife's perfidy, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. Being a hybrid, Klaus was much more powerful than his siblings and parents. However, witches cast a spell on him to restrain his werewolf side and stop him from changing, as it would unbalance the power of nature. They bound the curse with the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone. In 15th century England, Klaus came across Katerina Petrova, later to be known as Katherine Pierce, a doppelgänger. He wooed her and planned to use her to break the curse. However, upon learning the truth, Katerina stole the moonstone and fled. In order to get back both a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone, Klaus spread a false rumor about a supposed "The Sun and Moon Curse" which limited the vampires' and werewolves' powers. In so doing, he set both vampires and werewolves, two warring species, into searching for a Petrova doppelgänger and the moonstone for him. Klaus used witch Greta Martin to break the curse by sacrificing Jules, the werewolf, Jenna Sommers, who had been turned into a vampire, and Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger. He succeeded but, as he was in transition, Bonnie Bennett, a witch who had harnessed the power of a hundred dead witches, attacked Klaus and pushed him to the brink of death. Klaus's older brother, Elijah, tried to kill him afterwards for having killed his family but Klaus revealed that the bodies of their family were safe and that he could take him to them. Elijah helped Klaus escape. Klaus completed the transition and turned into a wolf for two days, killing many and remembering the kills. He later noticed that the fact that he had stayed a wolf after the full Moon went meant he could change at will. Klaus is more powerful than any other hybrid because he is also an original. The differences between him and other hybrids are: Klaus cannot be killed, he can compel other vampires (possibly hybrids too). Creating Hybrids The process of creating a hybrid is feeding a werewolf vampire's blood and killing them so the will transition. Once drinking human blood, they will have both werewolf and vampire powers and abilities. Klaus has tried this on a number of werewolves, but the they felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes. They all died in the end, where Klaus killed them, or the died on their own. The reason for this is unknown. Powers & Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves but to their greatest degrees, such as super strength, super speed, senses, healing factor, and mind compulsion. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Procreation: Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids via blood ingestion. Other methods may be possible but are unknown at this point. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. As seen when Klaus bit Katherine, it seems as though a hybrid's bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless Klaus was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day. Weaknesses *'Decapitation': The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation: Hybrid's are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode. *Device''': Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. Hybrids * Klaus * Ray Sutton Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Undead